Last Sacrifice my version Chapter 1
by Krissssi
Summary: i read the real last sacrifice wasnt in love with the ending so i decided to make my own version of th story so her it is


**OMG I TOTALLY love the vampire academy book's but I just read the last one**

**AND its as awesome …..but I decided the ending isn't what I would put so I decided to make my own version of last sacrifice **

**DISSCLAMER**** I do not own the vampire academy sadly****L "sob, sob"**

Chapter 1

I couldn't believe it I was stuck in jail for a murder I didn't even commit!Ahhhhh! I was probably going to be sentenced to death because of a dumbass

Murder who chose to pick on _ME_!

Of all the people who you can blame you blame_ ME_ Rosemarie Hathaway and not even on accident and seriously if it was less obvious that I didn't do it then _Why the HELL were they blaming ME!_

As if my life isn't complicated enough !

I had to get blamed for murder of the Queen

Abe's words rang in my ear's

'_They don't lock up royal traitors , They kill them'_

Did he rally have to tell me that!

I would have been perfectly happy being totally oblivious to that little fact.

Well it's not exactly a little fact.

I Sighed and laid down on the cot , it was_ not_ comphterbull .

But hey it _was _something

I went into Lissa's head , and saw that she was with Crying and trying to get in to see me And decided I'd rather_ not_ be in her head

I sat up ubruptedly at the sound of footsteps then realized

It was probably just a few new guardian coming to let the other's take a break…

The foot steps neared and I closed my eyes I was trying to go to sleep just for something to do I mean seriously it's not like there letting anyone in to see me

I was proved wrong because the next thing I heard was:

"Roza" I froze in shock

No . No I must be imaging it

"Roza"

I realized then I wasn't imaging it I sat up in an instant in shock.

Then Dimitri said "Rose"

After a few minutes of me staring at him probably with a look of pure shock I said:

"H-H-How did you get down here?"

Then he said " I asked"

Then I said "But they wouldn't let Lissa in or Adrian and he's the queen's great nephew how did _you _get in?" I was shocked considering how long Lissa and Adrian begged to get in then he said "I have my connections" He said barley able to stop the smirk that was coming

"well then you're here what do you want?" I asked

"I just wanted to see you Roza" I was happy about that the my happiness turned into rage

"oh you say that now after all I've done all the times you have rejected me!"

I said not so quietly then he asked the guards "can we have some privacy please"

To be honest I forgot about the guard's

Then the said "umm I don't think we are supposed t-" the look in Dimitri's face made him say "y-y-yes" then the same one said "come on lets leave them alone for a few minutes" then every one left me and Dimitri alone the Dimitri spoke

"Roza I said that because-"

I cut him off and said "Dimitri you broke my heart nothing you did to me as a strigoi was as bad as what you did when you became a dhampir again!" I shouted

"Rose I-"

"you told m you loved me before you became strigoi and you know what

I'm tired of hearing that you don't love me anymore and then to make it worse you treat Lissa like an angel a saint, your savior the only one that helped you the one who did anything and everything for _you_ but guess what I-saved-you I don't care if you don't love me anymore but I wont _EVER_ not love you Dimitri so just leave it b" bye now I had tears poring down my face

"Just stop with the you don't love me shit because it just hurts me more and more every time you _just talk _to me and I don't fucking care about all your stupid morals so you can just g-"

"ROSE"

I shut up because of the outburst

"what" I said my voice was cracking I was on the verge of sobbing so I stopped myself

"I know that you have every resone to hate me but I-"

"stop it your just going to start with the I don't love you anymore shit and I ge-" he cut me off

"Let me finish Rose"

He waited to make sure I was going to keep my mouth shut when he was satisfied I would he started talking again

"like I was saying I said those things because I thought that you would be safer away from me"

Then I said "Why did you Defend me when they came for me?"

I asked

"it was an instinct I thought you were in trouble"

He said

"well I am in trouble I am going to _DIE_ Dimitri and there is nothing anyone-

"Don't-Say-That-You Will-Not-Die"

I was shocked at the change of tone I recovered fast

"YES I WILL DIE DIMITRI I AM GOING TO DIE" by then I was sobbing and he said

"No you Are NOT" then I asked him the question I _needed_ to know the answer to

"Dimitri answer me honestly" I said "ok" he said "do _you_ still love me"

I asked he ignored the question and said "the guard's are coming "

"ANSWER ME DIMITRI" then the guard's came in and told him his times up

Then he said ok all to ready to get out of here I felt my heart break even more

As I watched him leave with tears streaming out of my eyes.

**What do you think be honest I want to Know the truth im actually pretty pround of my self but I want to know what you guys think leave comment**

**Xo**

**-Krissi**


End file.
